


Tip #6

by spacetrashpile



Category: EOS 10
Genre: An EOS 10 fic? On my account? It's more likely than you think, For new Jane cannon:, Gen, This is somewhere between the funeral, and morpheus, but this one is technically late, gets banned from mars, i know that's not a lot of time but it's fine, its been fun so far, lets say she changes her name, shhhhh, the timing isn't perfect but ah well, then goes to the academy, this was an inktoberesc thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashpile/pseuds/spacetrashpile
Summary: Ryan’s always thought he should write a book. Something like, How to Save the Universe: Tips and Tricks. He’d have enough content for it, to say the least. Tip One: Befriend an accused terrorist. Tip 2: Make sure he’s innocent and not actually a terrorist. Somewhere in that book, perhaps tip 6, would be the sentence “Don’t become friends with a mildly (ok, majorly) sociopathic nurse. She will get you arrested, and that will look very, very bad for you”.





	Tip #6

Ryan’s always thought he should write a book. Something like, How to Save the Universe: Tips and Tricks. He’d have enough content for it, to say the least. Tip One: Befriend an accused terrorist. Tip 2: Make sure he’s innocent and not actually a terrorist. Somewhere in that book, perhaps tip 6, would be the sentence “Don’t become friends with a mildly (ok, majorly) sociopathic nurse. She will get you arrested, and that will look very, very bad for you”.

***

“I need your help.”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, you haven’t even heard what I was going to say yet!”

Ryan turned to look at Jane, absolutely no emotion on his face. “The last time you asked for help I accidentally got you high and we got kidnapped.”

“That is true. But this is important.”

“Who do you need dead this time?” Ryan sighed.

“Actually, no one,” Jane told him. She seemed to find this as surprising as Ryan. “I just need you to bring me somewhere.”

“And why do you need me to bring you?”

“Legally, I am not allowed on this planet anymore. And the only other people who could take me, Levi and, well, him, are unable to do so. So, would you be willing to sneak me on to Mars?”

Ryan sighed loudly, and before he could even answer, Jane was grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the nearest docking bay.

“Perfect!” she yelled, as Ryan, resigned to his fate, trailed along behind her. At least they both had the day off today.

***

“So why do you need to get to Mars anyways?” Ryan asked, setting the ship on to autopilot. 

“Well I grew up there,” Jane told him, strangely avoiding eye contact as well as the question. 

“Yeah, I know, but why do you need to be there today? Especially considering you’ll get us both arrested if someone sees you,” Ryan remarked. “What did you even do, anyways?”

“Among other things, I may or may not have viscerally attacked the president of Mars when I was 18.”

“I don't even know what I expected,” Ryan sighed. “Was he okay?”

“Depends on your definition of ‘okay’,” Jane laughed. 

“Let's go with alive.”

“Oh, then he was fine!”

“How long was he in the hospital?”

Jane began counting on her fingers for a unsettlingly long amount of time, considering what she had been asked. 

“About…. 12 months.”

“Jesus Christ, Jane, what did you do to him?”

“A lot.”

***

Getting Jane on to Mars itself was easier than expected. As long as she wasn't in the front of the ship, the customs officer wouldn't see her, and they could move on, no questions asked. The harder part was keeping her from getting caught once they were on the planet. She was wearing clothes that concealed her face and build, taking a page out of Akmazian's book with the hood, but they had to be careful. One person sees her, and they're both getting thrown into a jail cell faster than you can say “gimjach”. 

Jane led the way through the streets, which became significantly more difficult when Jane’s inability to talk without being caught was combined with Ryan’s utter lack of knowledge about Mars. The town they were in was small, and not particularly crowded as the strange looking pair walked through the streets. Jane knew her way through every side street and alley, and attempted to lead Ryan as far away from the main roads as possible. After some time of weaving their way through alleys and ducking away from curious passerby, they finally reached the place Jane was looking for. She still had yet to tell Ryan why she had come to Mars in the first place, but as Ryan read the sign on the gate, the pieces began to fall into place. 

“Loria Cemetery” the sign above the gate read in dull, metal letters. Jane pushed the gate open wordlessly, despite the fact that there was seemingly no one in sight. She walked through the different tombstones, face pointed at the ground, but step determined, as though she'd walked this path many times before. Eventually, Jane stopped near a large cluster of smaller tombstones. 

“Wait here,” she said. “Make sure no one is coming.”

Ryan had been intending to wait some distance away anyways, just out of respect for Jane. She walked over to a headstone and stood beside it. Ryan saw her look around and, after seeing no one, flip off her hood, before feeling rude for staring. As he turned and watched the empty cemetery, Ryan couldn't help but wonder who Jane was here for. He remembered their conversation at Admiral Dallias’s funeral, specifically the part about Jane’s sister, when he heard yelling from behind him.

He turned around and saw Jane scrambling to put her hood on, and a man in a police uniform running towards them. He was yelling something Ryan couldn't make out, but it was probably something along the lines of “Jane Johns! You and your friend are under arrest!” Ryan turned his attention back to his friend, who was very close to him now. He began running alongside her as the two of them tried desperately to make it away from the officer. They didn't make it very far. About halfway down the street, they ran into the backup that was inevitably called to handle them. The pair stopped dead as an officer stepped out of the car. 

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air!” she yelled, approaching Jane and Ryan with two shiny pairs of handcuffs. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. Jane Johns, you and your accomplice are both under arrest for trespassing.”

Ryan and Jane were handcuffed, although Jane made quite the fuss before the police could get the cuffs on her. They were both placed into the police cruiser, mentally preparing themselves for the absolute hell this would raise on EOS 10. 

“Well, I guess I can cross that one of the bucket list,” Jane remarked after the silence became slightly uncomfortable. 

“Who puts getting arrested on their bucket list?” Ryan yelled, turning to look at Jane. It only took him a few seconds to remember who he was talking to. “Ah, right.”

“Besides, it wasn't getting arrested that was on the bucket list, it was getting arrested for going back to a place I'd been banned from!” Jane told him, much too chipper for the stakes of the situation. 

The following silence hung in the air like the humidity on a mid-July day before a thunderstorm. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither knew if they should. Jane was the first to speak.

“Thank you, Ryan,” she said. “For bringing me here.”

“Of course,” Ryan told her. “Did you have a nice visit?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun  
> The prompt was "Well I can check that off the bucket list  
> Who puts getting arrested on their bucket list?" if you were wondering  
> Follow me on tumblr at spacetrashpile if you want to yell with me about podcasts  
> Leave comments and kudos please, I crave attention  
> That is all


End file.
